The White Dragon Exorcist
by Akito Asmodeus
Summary: The most well-known team in the church has arrived in Kuoh to investigate suspicious activity in the area. Who are they and why are both so flirty?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD. I don't own any music or Anime elements that appear in this story. I don't own the OC, Caleb Mortem, he belongs to DoctorWhoXX**

(Chapter Start)

 **Prolouge**

"Why are we here again?" A young man asked with slight annoyance. He was about 17 years old with waist length red hair in a ponytail, light mocha skin and pupiless silver eyes. He wears the standard church battle uniform which is short sleeved, skin-tight black unitard, but he wears black tactical military pants to hide that fact, he also wears fingerless white gloves, and black combat boots. The young man also wears a white hood with gold and blue accents. This young man was Akito Shirayuki.

"We were assigned to this area to investigate a powerful energy source." The other young man said calmly. He was about 18 with neck length messy black hair with a white streak, tan Caucasian skin, and amber eyes. He wears an ankle length priest robe with a hood over a black dress shirt with a white tie, white dress pants, and black combat pants. This young man was named Caleb Mortem.

"I know that, I mean what are we doing _here_?" Akito asked, gesturing to the school in front of them.

"We are here to meet with the people in charge of this area." Caleb explained. "Why, does this building bother you?"

"Not the building, the students." Akito said, glancing at the surrounding students. The boys were glaring at them for some reason, and the girls were giving them 'bedroom eyes'. Akito shivered. "So, we're here to meet a teacher or possibly the Principal."

"A student actually." Caleb said.

Akito turned to him. "A student?" he asked.

"Yes, Rias Gremory, the younger sister of the current Lucifer, Sirzechs." Caleb explained. "She is a third year at this school along with Sona Sitri, the younger sister of the current Leviathan, Serafall."

"Wait, Sirzechs, as in the siscon?" Akito asked.

"The very same." Caleb replied, walking forward.

Akito sighed. "Let's just get this over with." He said following after him.

Caleb approached a random girl. "Excuse me." He said to her.

The girl had a blush on her face as she stared at him. "Yes, my belov-I mean, how can I help you?" she asked.

Akito rolled his eyes at her slip up before his eyes landed on a girl. The girl had brown hair in two braided pigtails, yellow eyes, and fair skin, she has on pink framed glasses and the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. 'So she's the source of the energy.' He noticed.

' **I sense a dragon in her but It's asleep.'** A deep voice said inside his mind.

'Which one?' Akito mentally asked.

' **I can't tell you until they awaken.'** The voice said.

'We'll just have to keep an eye on her until then.' Akito thought. He noticed the girl caught him staring and he winked with a smile. His smile widened a little when she sent a wink of her own.

"Akito, stop flirting and let's go." Caleb said as he walked off.

"I was not flirting." Akito said. He followed soon after, waving at the girl as he left. "So, where are we headed?"

"The old school building, apparently she hides her business under the disguise of a club." Caleb explained. "It's called the Occult Research Club, a group dedicated to studying the supernatural."

"Hm, It's so simple nobody would question it and even if they did her knowledge on the subject would silence any doubts." Akito said. "She's smart and sneaky, I like that."

"No flirting with a Devil, that's an order." Caleb stated, jokingly.

"I get the feeling you see me as some kind of playboy that flirts with any girl that's breathing." Akito said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if they have to be breathing." Caleb said dramatically.

"Smartass." Akito said with a tick mark.

As the two were walking to the building they were met with the face of a blonde bishonen boy. "Greetings, My name is Yuuto Kiba." The blonde introduced. "My master is waiting for you. Follow me."

The two church members followed him in silence until they reached a specific door.

"Come in." A female voice spoke up.

Yuuto opened the door and led them in. "I've brought them." He said.

Akito and Caleb looked around the clubroom, taking in the décor.

"Victorian era, I like it." Akito said. "It just seems to fit strangely."

"I have to agree, Devils do seem to have a good sense of décor." Caleb commented.

"Thank you, I'm sure my master will be glad to hear you say that." A voice said. Both turned and saw a smiling girl with a ponytail smiling at them.

"Akito." Caleb whispered.

"What?" Akito asked.

"Disregard my earlier order." Caleb told him.

"Already did." Akito replied with a smirk.

"Good man." Caleb said. "So, what's your name miss."

"My name is Akeno, a pleasure to meet you." She introduced.

Akito noticed something. "Do I hear…water?" he asked.

"Yes, Buchou is currently taking a shower in the other room." Akeno said.

Akito raised an eyebrow. "There's a shower in the other room?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you joining her." Akeno said.

"I smell a setup." Akito said as he looked her with narrowed eyes.

Akeno only giggled.

Akito would've commented but he noticed two things. One was the adorable loli that was had a plate full of sweets. The second thing was that the water had stopped.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, It's just been a long day." Rias said as she entered the room wearing the school uniform. "I was informed two members of the church would be coming."

"So you did receive our message, I was worried it didn't make it." Caleb said.

"However, I must ask why a priest and an exorcist are in my city." Rias stated with a serious tone and narrowed eyes.

"My name is Caleb Mortem and this is my partner and body guard Akito Shirayuki." Caleb introduced in a business tone as he took a seat with Akito choosing to stand. "The Church has taken notice of suspicious activity in this area and we were sent to investigate."

"You suspect us of these activities?" Rias asked.

"No, when we learned the Gremory were in charge of this area, we immediately ruled out the Devils." Akito stated. "However, there is still the possibility of Fallen Angels."

"We believe a small group is here and they are targeting someone." Caleb explained. "The Church also learned of powerful source of energy also within this area, possibly a Sacred Gear."

"And I believe I've seen the target." Akito said. "Brown hair, yellow eyes, pink glasses, ring any bells?"

"Aika Kiryuu, she's a second year at this school." Akeno said as she gave them both a cup of tea. "She's well known for her ability to tell a man's size with a glance."

Akito paused before a deadpanned look crossed his face. "You're joking." He said

"I'm afraid not, Shirayuki-san." Yuuto said with a sheepish look. "I'm only one of countless victims of this ability."

Akito's face now became one of shock. "That's…a little unnerving." He said.

"Ignoring her ability to eye rape men, Kiryuu-san may be in danger." Caleb said.

"What do you suppose we do?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes. Chances are with these two, she might not get the chance to reincarnate the girl the easy way.

"Simple, Akito's going to date her." Caleb said simply sipping the last of his tea.

"What!?" Akito yelled. "We just found she could violate me with a look and you want me to take her on a DATE!?"

"You had no problems flirting with her earlier." Caleb replied. "Chances are you were already violated."

Akito wanted to respond he really did but the logic was there, clear as day. "Damn it." He said.

"You can find her on a bridge not far from here." Caleb informed the exorcist.

"Sadist." Akito said low enough that no one heard him. Soon after he left the room.

"Now, Caleb was it?" Rias asked. At Caleb's nod she continued. "I noticed you introduced Akito as your bodyguard."

"Yes, due to my position, the church felt I should have one just in case." Caleb explained. "I'm not complaining, he's excellent company, and a good friend."

"What exactly is your position?" Rias asked.

A white magic seal appeared on the back of Caleb's right hand. "Are you familiar with this symbol?" he asked.

Rias gasped. Her brother told her about the seal when she first came to Kuoh. "You're the liaison for Heaven!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, because of that, the church assigned Akito as my bodyguard in case a fight ever broke out." Caleb explained. "Even though neither the Maou or the Grigori desire another, the church didn't to take chances."

"I understand." Rias said. "In case one side decides to set off another war."

"Exactly." Caleb replied. "May I ask for a refill?"

-With Akito-

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Akito asked himself as he looked for Aika. "Now, I have to date a girl who can rape me by looking at me." Akito sighed before he saw the Aika standing on the bridge seemingly in thought and approached her.

"Maybe I should've flashed him, no he was dressed like a some kind of holy guy." Aika said out loud. "Then again he was staring at me, so maybe he's one of those role-players that use costumes to get laid."

Akito sweatdropped at her thoughts of him before he steeled his nerves. 'Time for the Shirayuki charm dad keeps bragging about.' He thought to himself. "Excuse me." He called out, causing Aika to jump slightly and look at him with widened eyes.

"You're that holy guy." Aika said.

"The name of my position is an exorcist." Akito explained. "By the way, you shouldn't consider flashing someone out loud."

Aika blushed. "Y-You heard that?" she asked.

"Yes I did." Akito said. "I'm also not a person who cosplays to get laid."

Aika's face was now in her hands causing Akito to chuckle. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine." Akito said with a smile. "My name is Akito Shirayuki."

"My name is Aika Kiryuu, pleasure to meet you." Aika replied. "By the way, was there something you needed?"

"Actually I was wondering if you were seeing anyone." Akito stated.

Aika's eyes widened. "No, I'm not. Why?" she asked. 'Is he about to ask me out?'

Akito smiled and clapped his hands. "Wonderful! I was wandering if you would like to go on a date with me." He stated.

Aika blushed. "You…want to…go on a date…with me?" She asked.

Akito tilted his head in confusion. "Yes, is that a problem?" he asked.

Aika's eyes widened and shook her head rapidly. "No it's that." She replied. "It's just that I don't have the best reputation when it comes to guys."

"You're referring to your ability to see one's, ahem, manhood." Akito said. "The way I see it, there's really no problem.

"There isn't?" Aika asked.

"Nope, you looked at my manhood, I looked at your chest, fair trade." Akito said with a smile.

Aika's jaw dropped. "What kind of Christian says something like that?" she asked.

"The kind that doesn't forget that no human is perfect." Akito replied with a smile and a wink. "So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

Aika stared while in thought before nodding. "Yes, I will."

Akito smiled before walking up to her and kissing her cheek. "See you later then, Aika-chan." He said. He winked and left.

Aika stood still with a neon blush on her face. 'I just got a date…with a bishonen.' She thought to herself.

Akito was walking back towards the school when he saw Caleb at the gate chatting with Rias and Akeno.

Caleb was the first to notice him approaching. "How did it go?" he asked.

Akito smiled. "Maybe better than I expected." He said. 'This…could be fun.'

(Chapter end)

 **I know my new goal was 5k+ but I decided a prologue doesn't need to be that long, so every chapter afterwards will be longer.**

 **Anyway, as mentioned in the disclaimer, Caleb is the creation of DoctorWhoXX. I hope I've portrayed their character as desired so far. If not, then I hope they let me know.**

 **Now, the Harems.**

 **Akito: Rias, Griselda**

 **Caleb: Akeno,**

 **That's it for now.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Ch 1

**Okay, I'm back with a new name and a renewed passion for fanfiction. I'm actually been pretty motivated to slow my ass down and stick to a few stories instead of posting so many and I lose focus and end up doing something I regret.**

 **Ahem. Reviews!**

 **WakeArchus: Glad you think so.**

 **BANKAIZEN: Oh, it will be.**

 **the DragonBard: Do you perhaps dislike this story for that reason? My bad. Tell you what? I'll try not to exclude Issei from future stories. However, if you do dislike this story for that reason; I warn you now, do not read my future story The Red King of Oblivion. However, if you dislike OC stories to begin with NEVER read anything I post I warn you now.**

 **Anime PJ: Cool.**

 **Without further ado**

 **Chapter 1: Date with an Exorcist.**

"So, this is your house?" Caleb asked as he looked at the simple white two-story house.

"Yep, since I was a kid." Akito said. "It's a shame Irina couldn't come."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"We used to play here so much before we joined the church." Akito said looking at the house. "We slowly grew apart afterwards; we're still friends, just not like the old days." Shaking his head, Akito opened the door and led Caleb inside.

Caleb looked through the darkness before hearing his partner clap twice. The lights turned on and Caleb looked again. He noticed the walls were painted royal blue and the floor was covered in black carpet. The living room had a large white U-shaped couch, a 40-inch flat screen TV, and a few game systems. The dining room had a long marble table with 8 wooden chairs and a chandelier. The kitchen was large, with a fully stocked double doored fridge, which also held an ice and water, and white cabinets.

"Make yourself at home while I get changed." Akito said as he headed upstairs.

"What about my room?" Caleb asked.

"All upstairs, 8 in total, 2 are occupied, each have their own bathroom." Akito said. "I labeled the ones that are taken, so pick which ever you like the best."

"Alright." Caleb said as he headed upstairs as well. Caleb saw the doors that were labeled, the first was midnight blue door with a sign that said 'Akito' and the other was black with a sign that said 'Tenma and Vestele'. He picked the room across from Akito's and opened the door. He saw the room was rather plain with a white door and white room with a mattress and a desk. "I expecting something…more."

"We leave the vacant rooms alone in case something like someone moving in happens." Akito said in the doorway. "Decorate it how you like how you like, I don't judge."

"Of course not." Caleb stated with a playful smirk. "You of all people CAN'T judge."

"Why not?" Akito asked.

"You shot Willis countless times with a potato gun." Caleb said with a deadpan.

Akito raised an eyebrow. "I don't see your point." He said.

"You always did it randomly." Caleb said. "He couldn't even smell a French fry without flinching."

"Not my fault." Akito stated, as if it were nothing but fact. "The self-proclaimed Superior Exorcist should have had better reflexes."

"Sure, and this had nothing to do with his attempts to woo Griselda and Irina." Caleb said, teasingly.

"That uptight son of a monkey fucker doesn't deserve either of them!" Akito yelled angrily.

"You know that he has more opportunities for him to try without you there, right?" Caleb said. He got worried when Akito's face went blank before walking to his room and slowly entering. 'Should I be worried…nah.'

Akito on the other hand, let out a maniacal chuckle. 'Oh, he won't. I may be gone but his suffering still continues.' He thought.

-Elsewhere-

Griselda was currently enjoying herself, more than she probably should. However, she didn't care.

In the middle of the training ground was young man with fair skin, long wavy auburn hair, green eyes, and a princely face. He wore robes one would commonly see on a father of the church. His name was Willis Walters, a rich man that trained to become an exorcist for a few years. The young man was currently shaking in fear. Why? He was surrounded.

By potato guns. Gatling guns to be exact. Each operated by remote control, which was in Griselda's hand. Willis noted she had a particularly sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"You've been doing well so far Willis." Griselda said.

"Naturally, I'm not like that foolish Shirayuki brat." Willis said arrogantly. "I'll show everyone I'm better suited as Caleb-sama's protector."

Griselda rolled her eyes. 'We'll see about that.' She thought menacingly. "Well if you're better, then you shouldn't have a problem beating his record."

"Of course not, what is it?" Willis asked.

"Potatoes from every direction at the same time for 2 hours without taking a single hit using his bare hands." Griselda said as she pressed a few buttons. "Let's begin."

Willis paled.

-Akito's house-

Akito suddenly felt happy. 'I should do something nice for Griselda, maybe buy her something special.' He thought to himself.

"Hey, I forgot to mention, that we're going to be attending your girlfriend's school starting tomorrow." Caleb said from his room.

Akito sighed. "Alright." He said before closing his door.

-Next morning-

Akito sighed as he stood outside the Classroom waiting to be called in. "This is gonna suck." He said.

"Please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher, Ms. Kariya, said.

Akito stepped in and saw the class was full of girls with only three boys. He also noticed a distracted Aika, writing furiously in a notebook. "Hello, my name is Akito Shirayuki, and I hope we can all get along." He said with a bow and a smile.

All the girls began to whisper while the three boys glared at Akito.

"Are there any questions?" Ms. Kariya asked.

Most of the girls raised their hand causing the teacher to sigh.

"Uh, you." Akito said pointing randomly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Akito said, a bunch of hands went down and there was a collective sad sigh. "Any other questions?"

Silence.

"Guess not." Akito said with a sweatdrop. 'That's depressing.'

"Well, Shirayuki-san, you can sit behind Kiryuu-san." Ms. Kariya said. "Aika-san!"

"1943!" Aika yelled before noticing everyone, including Akito, looking at her. "What's going on?"

"Hi Aika-chan." Akito said with a smile and a wave.

Aika blinked as everyone's looks changed to shock. "Akito-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked further shocking everyone.

"I'm joining your class." Akito said with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute." Yelled the boy that looked like a bald monkey.

"How does someone like Aika know this enemy to men?" The one wearing glasses asked.

"Yeah, what's the story?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Simple." Akito said before pausing for dramatic effect. "She's my lover."

Silence.

More silence.

Almost there.

'3…2…1…Now.' Akito mentally counted.

"What!?" was the collective response.

"Akito-kun, we haven't reached that point yet!" Aika yelled with a megawatt blush and a slight nosebleed.

"Keyword, yet." Akito said with a wink. For extra measure, Akito licked his lips seductively.

Steam shot from Aika's ears as her blushed increased and more blood dripped from her nose. She quickly sat down and refused to meet any of the jealous glares being directed her way.

Ms. Kariya coughed with a blush of her own. "Shirayuki-san, please take your seat so we can begin." She said.

"Yes sensei." Akito said with a kind smile. He walked to his assigned seat but as he passed Aika, he slowly drags his finger up her arm, causing the girl to shiver in pleasure. 'I wonder how Caleb is doing?'

-With Caleb-

Caleb sweat dropped at the class of girls arguing about who would become his girlfriend. 'I should've listened to Akito.' He thought as he remembered Akito's advice.

' _If they ask if you have a girlfriend, say yes, even if it's a lie, for the love of God, say yes.'_

Caleb had ignored that advice, believing Akito was overreacting and now he was stuck in this predicament.

'Damn it.' Caleb mentally cursed. He get just feel the smug grin on his guardian's face.

Akito had that smirk for the rest of school.

-Time skip-

Akito sighed again as he went over everything in his head a fifth time. He was wearing a white shirt under a red blazer, black jeans and black sneakers.

"Oh my god, you're nervous." Caleb said from the doorway. "One of the biggest flirts I have ever seen, is nervous about a date."

"Shut up." Akito said with a light blush. "It's been a while."

"Sure it has." Caleb replied smugly. "When was your last date?"

Akito's blush deepened. "2 years ago." He said.

Caleb stared. "Okay, real funny, seriously when?" He asked again.

Akito said nothing as he applied some cologne and grabbed his wallet.

Caleb's face morphed into shock. "You're serious. He said in loud whisper.

Akito said nothing as he walked past Caleb and tied his hair into a ponytail.

"Wait a second, we first met two years ago." Caleb noted.

"And everyone assumed I was going to turn out like Willis and brag about how I'm guarding the Liaison of Heaven." Akito explained. "So Griselda, took me on a mock date to celebrate."

"…Do they even KNOW you!?" Caleb yelled in slight anger.

"Calm down, they hated my guts to begin with." Akito said. "Something about favoritism, sleeping with Griselda, being Dulio's kid, so on and so forth."

"What was that second one?" Caleb asked.

"Honestly, thinking that I, The Badass of Epic Sexiness, Akito No-Fucks-Given Shirayuki, would be the son of the laziest man to exist since motherfucking Snorlax!" Akito ranted as he walked downstairs. "Fucking unbelievable, the concept alone is grounds for heresy, HERESY GOD DAMNIT!"

Caleb blinked. "What in God's name is a Badass of Epic Sexiness?" he asked before sighing and shaking his head. "Only an Akito could come up with that."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT ONLY I WOULD!?"

Caleb chuckled before going back to his room for a nap.

-With Akito-

Akito was nervous as he waited for Aika to arrive. "Why the hell did Caleb put me in this position?" he whispered before he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and saw a girl that had hair that reminded him of a bat but he sensed a familiar energy signature. "You're Aka-chan's familiar aren't you?"

The girl giggled and handed him a paper with the Gremory seal and the words, 'Your wish will be granted' at the bottom.

"Thank you." Akito said before pocketing the paper.

The girl nodded before leaving.

"Aki-kun!" Aika yelled as she ran up to him. She is wearing black shirt under a jean jacket, a matching skirt, white thigh high socks, and black dress shoes. "Sorry if I made you wait."

"Not a problem, I haven't been here long." Akito said before offering his arm. "Shall we?"

-A few hours later- (I'm sorry but I have no idea how to write a date.)

Akito sat in a park with Aika right next to him their hands intertwined and blushes on their face.

"I had a lot of fun today." Aika said.

"Yeah? I'm glad." Akito said before taking a deep breath. "There's just one more thing that needs to be done."

"Really, what's that?" Aika said as she turned to him.

"This." Akito said as he kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush.

Aika blinked in shock before turning away. "That was…"

"Is something wrong?" Akito asked as he gently cupped her chin and turned her back towards him. "Would you prefer a kiss on the lips?"

Aika blushed but another voice spoke up.

"Aww, how sickeningly sweet."

Akito saw a single black father before he pulled Aika out of the way of a light spear. He looked up and saw a woman dressed in what was a essentially straps of leather, and black crow like wings.

A Fallen Angel has appeared.

 **(Chapter End)**

 **So sorry this took so long. College, Work, friend's problems, personal problems, etc.**

 **ANYWAY. Need suggestion's for Caleb's Brave Saints. And if you have suggestions for the Harems that works too.**


End file.
